I Need Music
by Heavy Glow
Summary: Lane drags Rory to one of her indie band obsession concerts at a club in Hartford, guess who the lead is?! *Cough*TRISTAN*Cough* I know its a sucky summary! but please read and review!! Tentatively titled!!
1. Chapter One

Title- I Need Music (tentatively titled!)  
  
Author- Heavy Glow  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, to my dismay!  
  
A/N- Hey!! This is my new story! I got the idea while talking to my friend about Gilmore Girls and how it would be great if Tristan came back, just to spice everything up a bit more. And how it would be even better if he was more like CMM's character was on Dawson's Creek, so I've been going around singing I Hate Myself For Loving you all day and it just hit me! KA- BAAM! Its funny how a twisted mind can work! So review and tell me what you think! If no one likes it I'm not going to continue it. because that would be a waste off time! So PLEASE review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Lane, why must you insist on dragging me to this thing?" Rory asked as her bestfriend Lane, as she hauled her out the door.  
  
"I insist because the only reason I can go is because my Mom trusts you for some odd, unknown reason!" Lane told her as they walked towards the club where the show was going to be held. "And you were my only way to get here. That and you're my bestfriend and I love you and I would do anything for you!" she gushed out in one breath. "Plus the lead singer is really hot! You'll just love him!" Lane let go of her elbow.  
  
"Hey Lane, go on in!" The burly man at the door told them.  
  
"Where on earth do you know him from?" Rory asked, glancing back at the bald man with tattoo covered arms.  
  
"He goes to the bible study group that my mom makes me go too." Land told her. "That was the other way I convinced my mom to let me go. She thinks I'm at a Christen seminar. I have a quiz tomorrow at eight."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that your Mom is warped?" Rory asked her.  
  
"Yes, actually." Lane nodded. "On several occasions!" Rory shook her head and smiled. 'I'm in for a long night.' They grabbed a table as close to the front as they could manage.  
  
"What kind of a band is this?" Rory asked Lane, who was looking around.  
  
"What? Oh! They do mostly covers of stuff." Lane nodded. "Like I Hate Myself For Loving You, and I Wanna Be Sedated. All the good stuff." Rory nodded, 'it can't be that bad then.' "I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?"  
  
"A water would be great." Rory smiled. She glanced at the people around her. They didn't look like a bad crowd. She couldn't believe that she had let Lane talk her into this, she could be home right now curled up reading Pride And Prejudice. The crowd was getting anxious. She glanced around, wondering when it was going to start. At that, Lane came to sit down, handing her a bottle of water.  
  
"It should-" The band walked out on stage. Rory looked up as the music started to play. Then she heard the voice; it was a deep voice that sent chills coursing through her. She knew that voice, she looked at the guitar player, and it wasn't him. She looked at the drummer; it wasn't him. She finally looked up into the face of the bass player.  
  
"Oh my God." She stared at him as he sang. His voice affecting her more then anything in had in her life. She stared at him as he put his heart and soul into his music. She had never seen Tristan like this. 'Tristan DuGrey, how you've changed.' She thought. It seemed like he actually cared for something, almost like he wasn't the superficial snob that he was when he had attended Chilton. A million questions ran through her head, but they were brought to an abrupt halt when he began to sing the next song.  
  
Tristan opened his eyes and glanced around the crowd. "This next song is called Bleed." He smiled at some girls that were in the corner eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. 'Some never change.' He began to sing, running through the chords with ease, the lyrics just flowing from his lips. He glanced at Jay, his guitar player. Jay grinned and glanced toward the crowd, Tristan's gaze followed. It came to rest on a girl with chocolate brown coloured hair that ended at her elbow, his gaze drifted up, staring at her; he stumbled over the words. He could feel Jay's eyes on him. 'Rory' he thought.  
  
Tristan looked at her, his gaze wandering over her body, leaving tingles in its place. "I'm feeling crossed, I take it inside, Burn up the pain, My thoughts are strange, Just like the things I used to love, Just like the tree that fell, I heard it, If art is still inside, I feel it." His eyes stared into hers for a moment before he recognized her. He stumbled over the words; she sated back at him. "I wanna bleed  
  
Show the world all that I have inside  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the blood flow that keeps me alive  
  
  
  
Take all these strings  
  
They call my veins  
  
Wrap them around  
  
Every fucking thing  
  
  
  
Presence of people  
  
Not for me  
  
Well I must remain in tune  
  
Forever  
  
My love is music  
  
I will marry melody  
  
I wanna bleed  
  
Show the world all that I have inside  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the blood flow that keeps me alive  
  
Won't you let me take you  
  
For a ride  
  
You can stop the world  
  
Try to change my mind  
  
Won't you let me show you  
  
How it feels  
  
You can stop the world  
  
But you won't change me  
  
  
  
I need music  
  
I need music  
  
I need music to set me free  
  
To let me bleed."  
  
  
  
  
  
He stared at Rory as the few remaining chords faded away. Rory Gilmore, the girl he used to love. A million questions ran through his head, what was she doing here? Did she like his music? Was she the same as she used to be? Was he still in love with her? 


	2. Chapter Two

Title- I Need Music  
  
Author- Jenny  
  
Disclaimer- you know the drill  
  
A/n- WOW!! Thanks for all the reviews you guys!! I didn't think anyone was going to like this story!! Keep reviewing!! By the way. I have no idea where this story is going. besides the fact that it is a trory!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Need Music  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan stared at her, he wondered what she could possibly doing there. Was she with someone? He looked over to see a Korean girl. 'That must be Lane.' He thought. He sang a couple more songs before he told the crowd that they were going to take a break.  
  
'Did you see that fine piece in the audience? The one with the long brown hair?" Jay asked him. "She was.. I might even get her phone number." He nodded.  
  
"You won't get her phone number." Tristan said, trying to hide his disgust. He did not want Jay trying to move in on Rory. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow it.  
  
"Why do you know her? Or do you just want her for yourself?" Jay asked, giving Tristan a little elbow.  
  
"Yes I know her, and she's not your type." Tristan took a long drink of his bottled water. "She's actually a very nice, decent girl." It sounded harsh, even to Tristan's ears.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Jay held up his hands. After their break they headed back up to play three more songs. Tristan walked up to the mike.  
  
"I want to thank all of you guys who came here to support us!"  
  
Rory watched Tristan as he captivated the crowd, even she sat there mesmerized. "What do you think so far?" Lane asked her. "Isn't he great? Not only does he sing, but he plays bass and he's hot!" Rory nodded, unable to do anything but just sit there and nod.  
  
Tristan walked over to Jay. "There's a change in the set list. I want 'It's Been Awhile' now ok?"  
  
"Fine by me." Jay replied, not questioning why. He had a good idea that it was for the girl in front.  
  
"This is 'It's Been Awhile' and this goes out to an old friend, you know who you are!" Tristan started to sing as the chords drifted through the air.  
  
  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I first saw you  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
  
And it's been awhile Since I could call you  
  
  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
  
  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
  
Just make this go away  
  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could look at myself straight  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
  
  
  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
  
I cannot blame this on my father  
  
He did the best he could for me  
  
  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
  
  
Rory stared at him as he sang. That song was for her, she just knew it. She felt like he was staring into her soul. She could hardly breathe. No one had made her feel like this, least of all by singing to her.  
  
Tristan stared at her, singing to her and her alone. There had to be a way that he could talk to her, even if she did hate him, he had to talk to her one last time, tell her how he felt about her all these years. The scene played through his mind.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Dean: That had nothing to do with me? Well I must have imagined it all then. Your boyfriend's waiting.  
  
Rory: He's not my boyfriend. I hate him.  
  
//End Of Flashback//  
  
Rory noticed the look of pain in his eyes before he flashed a grin to some of his groupies. He seemed happy, but Rory could see the pained look in his eyes. 'What had caused it?' she wondered. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title- I Need Music  
  
Author- Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Need Music  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Goodbye Mary  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stood up and clapped when the band finished their set. Lane glanced at her. She looked over and smiled, one of pure happiness. She watched the band as they introduced themselves.  
  
"By the way, I'm Tristan, the guitarist is Jay and back there on drums is Mike! And we're Overload!" (A/N: I have no idea if there is a band called Overload. I just happened to be listening to a song with that title. so if I stole anything. I'M SORRY!) They walked off stage.  
  
"We should get going," Lane said loudly as a sound system began to pound out a loud, heavy beat. Rory nodded, glancing over her shoulder as she walked towards the entrance of the club. As she was just about to exit, she felt a tap on your shoulder. She turned around, there stood Tristan with a bottle of water in his hand and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey Mary." He smiled.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory gave him a quick hug, both felt like it lasted forever, and neither wanted to let go.  
  
"Glad to see you missed me."  
  
"Glad to see your ego still hasn't deflated." Rory barbed him back. Lane stood there looking from one to the other. "Oh, Lane, this is Tristan."  
  
"What?" Lane yelled. "I can't hear!" Rory pointed to the door of the club. Tristan nodded and followed her out. "I'm Lane."  
  
"I'm Tristan." He smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"Wait- the Tristan?" Lane looked at Rory.  
  
"The Tristan?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
Rory grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you were known as the devil's spawn."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you thought that much over me that you decided to give me an.. affectionate nickname." Tristan laughed. He leaned against a wall. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Rory, I'll meet you in the car." Land hurried off in the direction of the jeep that her grandparents had given her for graduation the year before.  
  
"Ok," Rory watched Land walk away and then turned back to Tristan. "I've been good. I was student president last year."  
  
"Really? Wow, that's great." Tristan took a sip of his water. "So why aren't you at Harvard?"  
  
"I decided that I was going to wait a year." Rory told him, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Really? I never would have expected you to do something like that."  
  
"What about you? Why aren't you following in the DuGrey footsteps?" Rory asked him.  
  
"It's just not me. I do not want to turn into my father." Tristan shook his head.  
  
"So is this what you're doing now?"  
  
"Playing gigs?" She nodded. "No, this is just something that helps me unwind. I paint actually."  
  
Rory looked at him for awhile. 'Tristan the great a painter? What happened to the old Tristan?' "Wow, really? I don't see you as a painter."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." he turned his head to face her.  
  
"Let's remedy that." Rory told him. Tristan gapped at her. "Let's start over and get to know each other."  
  
"Sure, I can agree to that. I might even like it!" he grinned.  
  
"Hi." She held out her hand. "I'm Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I'm Tristan DuGrey." He shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. You remind me of this girl I use to know, her name was Mary."  
  
"Mary must have been one hell of a girl." Rory grinned.  
  
"Oh, believe me, she was, and she still is."  
  
Rory looked at him for a moment. She glanced at her watch. "I have to, but maybe we could get together and talk about this Mary and tell me what she's like." Rory grabbed a pen from her purse, writing her number on his hand and signing it with a big heart instead of her name. "Give me a call." Rory walked off in the direction of her jeep, Tristan staring after her. 'I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking. he's probably going to think I'm some cheap..'  
  
"Well?" Lane asked her when she climbed into her jeep. Rory jumped. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, you just frightened me, that's all." Rory glanced in the rear view mirror. Tristan was still standing there.  
  
"You like him don't you?" it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Hunh?" Rory looked at her. "How can I like him, I don't know him anymore."  
  
"But you will, I seen you write something on his hand." Lane grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is short!! But I'm in a really bad mood because we're having a snowstorm right now and the dance that was supposed to happen was cancelled. and I actually wanted to go. GRRR to snow!!! 


End file.
